Of Witches and Tricks
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 'Day 2: James tries to impress Lily by changing his looks. He dresses like a dork. But he can't get his hair to stay down. Needless to say, Lily isn't impressed.' 31 one-shots and drabbles featuring the pair James and Lily. Written for the Harry Potter Halloween Collection.
1. Day 1: Not Halloween Yet

**A/N:** So, this will be 31 chapters! All centered on Jily. :)

 **Written For:** Harry Potter Halloween Collection Competition **.**

 **Prompts:** #41. (feeling) Panic, #8. (word) scream

 **Note:** It will be set in one universe but will not read like a multi-chapter or proper narrative.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never have, Never Will.

* * *

Lily idly sat reading her book in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express. She could have chosen to ride with Marlene and the other Gryffindor Girls but she wanted to be alone. Summer had not gone well at all. It seemed the Head Girl badge threw Petunia into a fit of rage!

"Oh, Petunia," Lily sighed. She wanted to get along with Petunia but Petunia wasn't having it. She closed her eyes leaning against the wall for a moment.

Eerily enough, she heard the compartment's door slid open.

Lily opened her eyes and stood up. There was nobody there. She frowned and walked towards the door; her hand reaching out as if to grab something invisible. She grasped nothing. Lily poked her head out of the compartment but there was not a single person in sight. Not even the trolley lady!

Lily shook her head and closed the door. She was so certain felt a presence. Maybe she was imagining it? But there was certainly no way she imagined the door open. Lily sat down unnerved, playing the whole thing off as the wind. She opened her book and began reading again. She felt as if someone was watching her. There was no mistaking the feel of eyes boring into your skin. Petunia had done enough of that over the summer.

"I know you're there," she called loudly. She flipped her red hair impatiently. "I know you're watching me!"

She heard a soft snickering sound. She narrowed her eyes. She's heard _that_ particular noise before. "Potter!"

There was no response. She stood up and scrutinized the space in front of her. It didn't like anyone was there but she couldn't be too sure. This was Potter they were talking about! She reached out a hand and nothing. She being to feel anxious. Was there somebody there? Was she just imaging it? She was so certain someone was there! She sat down; her eyes darting back and forth towards the door. Maybe she should lea-

 _Whoosh_.

 _"Ahhhh!"_

Lily jumped covering her ear; somebody had blown in her ear. She screamed out of fright. Anybody will scream too if that happened!

All at once, the laughing started. Some sort of material fell and James Potter was about to piss his pants on the floor. "That-was- _hilarious_!"

"Potter!" Lily screamed, punching him repeatedly as he made movement to stand. "What the _hell_? Are you psycho?"

"Couldn't resist," he sputtered out through laughter.

Lily whipped out her wand. "I hope you're prepared to die!"

"Lily calm down!" James exclaimed, putting up his hands in defense. "Just a joke!"

Lily narrowed her green eyes menacingly. "Just a joke? _Just a joke_?"

James gulped nervously.

"Lily!" Remus called, bursting into her compartment. He looked breathless. Sirius was trailing behind him. "I can't stand by and watch you kill a man!"

Lily laughed sarcastically. "You're welcome to sit."

"But how would it be if the Head Girl killed the Head Boy?" Remus asked, pointing to James.

Lily stopped, her hand fell down. "Head Boy?"

James dusted himself off and grinned cheekily. "Hello, Lily-pie."

She fell down in shock. James was Head Boy? James? "Tell me it's a trick, Remus! Another joke!"

James grinned. "It's not Halloween yet for tricks."

* * *

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Back Prompts Galore** : "I can't stand by and watch you kill a man," / "You're welome to sit."- Once Upon a Time

 **The Restricted Collection:** #28: No Multiple settings in one fic


	2. Day 2: (Un)Impressed

**Summary:** James tries to impress Lily by changing his looks. He dresses like a dork. But he can't get his hair to stay down. Needless to say, Lily isn't impressed.

 **Prompts:** #14: (color) Black, #7: (word) creepy

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never have, Never will.

* * *

James Potter checked himself out in the mirror.

No, the reason wasn't because he was vain and wanted to see his reflection. But in James' perspective, he did look good. James was actually fixing his appearance for Lily Evans. He was dressed in the Hogwarts uniform same as usual. The difference being was that his uniform was on correctly. His tie was pressed neatly against his white collared shirt with all the buttons buttoned up. His slacks were ironed. (That took James a long time to do.) His Head Boy badge pinned on his robes. He would have looked impeccable were it not for the fact that his hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Why won't you stay in place?" James whined, adding more hair gel. He tried to smooth out the cowlicks but they wouldn't go down. Lily always complained about his hair. That's why he was torturing his hair with hair gel. He reached for more hair gel but it was all gone. Had he gone through his third bottle already?

"What are you doing, James?" asked Sirius Black who had just woken up. He walked in the bathroom and to his surprise James was using the entire mirror. "Jeez, you look like a dork, Prongs."

James glared at him. Smoothing out a cowlick that bounced right back up. "I do not look like a dork. I _never_ look like a dork."

Sirius snorted. "Could've fooled me with that outfit."

"You're absurd, Padfoot. I'm wearing the same uniform I always were. Nothing's different," James replied, searching for another hair gel bottle. Apparently, three wasn't enough for his hair. He wished Lily would appreciate the effort.

"I do hope you're not using the _same_ uniform every day," Remus drawled as he walked in. He wrinkled his nose slightly at James.

"Knowing James the clothes might be."

James narrowed his eyes at both of them. "Get out unless you have hair gel!"

Remus rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Is this because of what Lily said?"

James pouted noticeably. Lily had told him to 'act responsible' because he was Head Boy. He knew she loved him. She just had to say the words. She was so cute when she denied her love. To James they were obviously meant to be together.

"Are using this?" Sirius' eyes were wide and he was holding the 'hair gel'. "This isn't hair gel, Prongs!"

James looked at the bottle. He could see the fake label Sirius and he had plastered on the color changing substance. "Damn!"

James wiped his hair but he was too late. His hair was beginning to change at the roots already. He cursed and tried to rinse the substance out. "Lily won't like this!"

Sirius howled with laughter. "I think you're going to be late with your meeting with her."

James cursed the bottle before sprinting out of the bathroom. He ran all the way to the Head's dorm. (James had stayed last night with the Marauders). He could only dread the color his beautiful black hair was going to change to. He fixed his tie before entering the Head's room.

Lily glanced up then her expression froze in place.

"So, what's up, Lily-pop?" he asked, waving awkwardly.

Lily blinked. "What's up with your hair?"

"Nothing," he lied effortlessly.

She looked at him incredulous. "But y-your hair is pink!"

James laughed. "Forget about that. What do you think about my clothes, huh? Head Boy material, am I right?"

Lily moved her gaze down to his clothing. She snorted. "What's wrong with you today? You look creepy like that."

James frowned. "Isn't this how you're supposed to wear the uniform? I look responsible."

Lily laughed. Her read hair was bouncing all over the place. She clutched her stomach. "You look ridiculous and creepy. I prefer your old look."

James grinned. "You don't say?"

Well, his plan worked somehow. Even if he didn't have to change his clothing. That was a relief. James quite liked the way he dressed. Plus, Lily said she liked how he dressed! _She liked his hair_!

* * *

 **The Restricted Collection** : #21. No using the word 'it'


End file.
